Home Is Where You Are
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Bertholdt is killed, and Reiner has no more reasons to live. Character death. SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFIC IS NOT SPOILER FREE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**I was feeling a bit evil today, so I wanted to write some character death. Times 2! I picked these two because in the manga I currently hate their guts, but I'm sure there's damn good reason they're doing what they're doing, but as of now I hate these two, so enjoy some death. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

It was trivial, really. The thought hadn't ever really cross his mind. I mean, they were titan shifters; Bertholdt was the Colossal Titan, and he himself was the Armored Titan. Humanity didn't have a chance against them both. They were unstoppable; the ban to mankind.

So when the crimson stained his eyes, he couldn't believe it. It had been a blindside the entire time. They knew their identities already, and they played into their hands. Eren was bait and Ymir never sided with them to begin with. Her teeth opened wide and...

Reiner doesn't like remembering it, but its the only thing that plays in his head. Seeing sharp teeth bite down on a human neck, blood spraying everywhere. Then the head rolled around on the ground, eyes still wide open with shock at the blindside. Bertholdt had been killed right in front of his eyes. Eren smirked. That was their plan all along. They were aiming for him next, and he barely had time to react.

Eren's large fist came pummeling towards him, but he dodged just his time. He didn't even have time to collect his lover's body as he escaped, transforming himself into the Armored Titan and running away. A loud roar emitted from his throat at the agony in his chest. In his titan body, he could feel the strain on his heart ten-fold. Titans weren;t shown to have any emotions, but Reiner...he couldn't take it.

He transformed back, hiding himself in the forest. The male didn't have much time, so he hid himself behind a tree. All he could think about was the brunette's expression before his head was bit off. They had outrun the Scouting legion, and they were talking about..._what was it now...I can't remember anymore..._Whatever it was, he remembered how bright his smile was...shining just like the sun.

Then in a split second it turned to fear and shock all mixed into one as Ymir bit into his flesh, ending his life in an instant. Seeing the lifeless head roll around on the ground was just a reminder that they weren't invincible. No matter how tough or strong, everyone dies in the end.

"I'm so naive." Tears streamed down his cheeks, his heart pounded against his chest, aching painfully. Despite all of the misery he was feeling, all that was on his mind was the smiling and happy Bertholdt who he knew, loved, and cherished with all of his being.

But he was gone. Dead. Killed.

Their mission to kidnap Eren wasn't even something he considered. If Bertholdt wasn't in the picture, then he didn't care. They came as a pair, inseparable. It was both or none, not one or the other. It just didn't work like that. That's how it always had been, since they were just babies. Almost like twins, but reality struck down hard like a lightning hammer from the heavens.

If Bertholdt had to die in such a manner, then surely he must die too? The gods did not deem them worthy to live in this world, but perhaps his death was a beckoning into the afterlife? Had they just been avoiding the inevitable this whole time?

The ground shook, signaling Eren and Ymir were near. It'd be quick and painless. It had to end the guilt and misery aching in his bones. He had nothing to worry about, right? The living wouldn't be able to judge him anymore. He was set free. Grabbing the blade from his gear, he raised it above his chest, closing his eyes.

"No, don't!" Eren's human scream reached his ears but not his mind.

"I'm coming home, Bertholdt." He said with a content smile, plunging the sharp blade into his heart, falling onto the ground. Reiner was dead.

His corpse laid on its side, arms closely wrapping around an imaginary body, holding it tight to his non-beating heart.


End file.
